


Noví sousedi

by Haileyst



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Vampires
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do nudného Brookvillu se přistěhuje zvláštní rodinka.<br/>(Možná bude mít i pokračování.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noví sousedi

Meredith Lavender, krátce Eddie, žila už od sedmi let v Brookvillu. Kansas. USA. Nuuuuuuda. Jedenáct let v jednom z největších zapadákovů vůbec. Obyčejná holka z města by se už zbláznila. Ale to by nebyla Eddie, aby si to nijak nepřipepřila.   
V sedmnácti letech už se jí celý Brookville vyhýbal, vždyť tu přeci jen každý znal každého a „ta Lavenderovic holka?“, samé potíže, kterému se lidé tady raději vyhýbali. Její vrstevníci ji stále označovali za cizí (ne Brian, ten nikdy) a kromě věcí, které sama způsobila, se tu nikdy nic nedělo.  
Až jednou přijely stavební a nákladní vozy a jali se opravit sousední dům; říkáme sousední, ale od Meredithina domu byl vzdálen skoro kilometr. Domu ve městě přezdívali Wyattsovo sídlo, prý tam bylo už od občanské války. Když byla menší, často se v jeho troskách schovávala před rodiči, než se pod ní jednou propadl trám a ona si nadvakrát zlomila pravou ruku. Naneštěstí byla levačka a ve škole stále musela pilně psát. Od té doby byl starý dům něco, čemu se Meredith musela vyhýbat obloukem, pokud nechtěla dostat od rodičů další měsíc výprasku.  
Ale když se před pěti měsíci začal přestavovat, neodolala. Restaurátoři s radostí uvítali její nabídku jablečného moštu a rozpovídali se o budoucím majiteli. „Chce to tu jako nové. Po nás přijedou další, všechno to má být drahé. Autentické. Tipoval bych si to na nějakého starého páprdu, co miluje historii.“ Pak Eddie poslali domů. Takhle se to opakovalo s malíři i se stěhováky.  
Eddie se nemohla dočkat, až majitel dorazí. Její rodiče z toho byli ještě nadšenější. Hlavně její matka, Audrey, která nikdy nedokázala skousnout, že ji lidé z města považovali za cizince, i když se tu narodila. Noví obyvatelé znamenali to, že se Lavenderovi posunou na žebříčku hierarchie města výš.   
Pak jednou, když se Eddie večer vracela ze školy, broukala si k tomu nejnovější hit a projížděla jako obvykle kolem Wyattsova sídla, všimla si, že lampa byla rozsvícená. Okamžitě zpomalila a stáhla okénko. Štěrk zapraskal pod koly jejího červeného Jeepu, než se vozidlo úplně zastavilo a ona jej spatřila.   
Ten On byl kluk. Klečel na obrovské zahradě patřící k sídlu, plně zabraný do své lopoty. V tom mdlém světle si nemohla být jistá, ale tipovala si, že bude asi v jejím věku. Měl lopatičku a snažil se zkrotit malou část obrovského pozemku. Vedle něj byly vyskládané dvě bedny se sazeničkami. Některé z nich Eddie poznávala.   
„Dobrý večer!“ zvolala. Kluk zvednul hlavu a usmál se. Upustil náčiní, zamával a postavil se, pokusil si oprášit kolena a sundal si rukavice. Několika rychlými kroky překročil zahradu a stál před jejím autem. Byl pohledný, měl tmavé, kudrnaté vlasy a milý obličej. Okamžitě spustil: „Ty jsi Lavenderová, že jo? Tvoji rodiče jsou… milí. Nejspíš, já jsem polovinu jejich návštěvy prospal. Je to chvíle, co odjeli. Peter mě okamžitě poslal makat, to je můj… Řekněme milující strýček, ale ve skutečnosti je to jen chlap, co si řekl, že převzít za mě zodpovědnost je dobrý nápad. Bydlím tady s ním a s Jerrym… Mimochodem, jmenuji se Charley, a ty?“  
„Meredith. Ale říkej mi Eddie! Jak se ti zatím líbí město?“  
„Vypadá to tu celkem fajn, ještě jsem kvůli úklidu neměl moc času ho prozkoumat, ale… vypadá to tu klidně. Je tu hezky.“  
Eddie se omluvně usmála: „Je tu nuda, nikdy se tu nic neděje. Poslední bouračka, nejšťavnatější událost tohohle zapadákova, se stala v roce 1978.“ Charley pozvedl obočí. „Vážně? Jako fakt?“ Eddie s pohřebním výrazem přikývla. Charley se rozesmál: „Tohle místo potřebuje rozproudit krev.“


End file.
